<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Gravity by OurUnsungHeroes42344</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23392285">Gravity</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/OurUnsungHeroes42344/pseuds/OurUnsungHeroes42344'>OurUnsungHeroes42344</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Being an Idiot, Hurt Jaskier | Dandelion, Immortal Jaskier | Dandelion, Imprinting, Post-Episode: S01E06 Rare Species, Quarantine Boom, Quarantine Fanfic Boom, Whump</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 16:02:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,879</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23392285</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/OurUnsungHeroes42344/pseuds/OurUnsungHeroes42344</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaskier imprints on Geralt when he sees him all those years ago in Posada, except neither one of them know it. Even when they are separated after the disastrous Cintran banquet he isn't far away. What happens after Geralt tells him to leave after the Dragon Hunt?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>104</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Does he ever sleep?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The minute Jaskier had laid eyes on the brooding loner in the corner he had felt immediately drawn to him, moving across the tavern towards him in an almost trance-like state.</p><p>The stranger’s amber eyes had locked with Jaskier’s and the effect was instantaneous, he sat down in the chair opposite, no longer trusting his legs to hold him. The feeling was indescribable, it’s like gravity had shifted suddenly. It’s no longer the continent holding him here anymore, he is. He knew from that moment on that he would follow this man to the ends of the world.</p><p>The tavern, the noise of the other patrons, the brush of a lady’s skirt as she brushed past, it all had faded to the background, leaving nothing but the man in front of Jaskier.</p><p>But no, this was no man, Jaskier had realized as the stranger slung two scary-looking swords over his shoulder, “I know who you are. You’re the Witcher, Geralt of Rivia.”</p><p>Geralt had ignored him and stopped at the entrance of the pub to discuss business with another patron, who offered him a pouch full of coins.</p><p>Jaskier had hurriedly collected his meager belongings, slinging his precious lute around him he paid for his previous night’s stay and rushed after Geralt.</p><p>The minute he had lost sight of The Witcher he felt an ache in his chest that only grew the more time passed since Geralt had walked out, Jaskier had followed that ache now, using it as a guide to follow Geralt’s trail.</p><p>That had been decades ago. Reluctantly, and with much protest Geralt had allowed Jaskier to travel with him over the next few years, the longest time they had been apart was for the ten or so years after the disastrous Cintran banquet.</p><p> </p><p>Jaskier knew he had to give Geralt his space so they parted ways, or so Geralt thought. In reality Jaskier had never been much further than a town or two behind him, singing songs about his Witcher at the local taverns and paying his rent a night at a time, never knowing when the ache in his heart would intensify and signal Geralt moving on.</p><p>Geralt, despite his icy attitude towards Jaskier’s companionship, had proved to be every bit the adventure Jaskier had been drawn to and it consumed him. He wrote and wrote and wrote, his heart and then voice singing Geralt’s praises, whether the song mentioned him by name or not.</p><p>Everything Jaskier wrote now was about Geralt and most of what he performed, his jaunty tunes about Nilfgaardian maidens and nightly conquests were a relic of his past, his past before Posada, before Geralt.</p><p> </p><p>On one particular morning, in the town of Riverdell, Jaskier awoke gasping in agony, his hand clenching at the silk above his heart, he closes his eyes and focuses, attempting to calm his breathing and force down the pain in his heart. He grits his teeth and slowly forms a picture of Geralt in his mind’s eye, then he pictures a red string leading from Geralt all the way back to his heart, <i>'How had he gotten so far from him so quickly? Does he ever sleep?'</i></p><p>Jaskier opens his eyes and eases himself out of bed, wincing at the pain of doing so, he quickly packs his things and bids the tavern owner, Olaf, farewell. </p><p>Sad to see him go, Olaf asks if there’s anything he can do for him and tells him that he’ll always be welcomed back, coin or no coin. Jaskier hesitates for a moment, not wanting to take advantage of the man’s hospitality, but a wave of pain sweeps over him and he nods quickly, “could I get a ride?”</p><p>Olaf calls to one of his employees, who is busy readying a horse-drawn cart for travel, “do we have room for this lovely bard?”</p><p>“We should until Vizima.”</p><p>“That would be lovely,” says Jaskier, shaking Olaf’s hand.</p><p>The man readying the horse introduces himself as Damon and helps Jaskier on, “ready to head out?”</p><p>“Whenever you are, thank you again for the ride.”</p><p>They set off and Jaskier begins the ride with “Toss a Coin to Your Witcher”.</p><p>Jaskier focuses on the ache in his chest and finds it lessening the closer they get to Vizima, he hopes that Geralt was there or had at least passed through there not long ago so he doesn’t have to part ways with his ride early.</p><p> </p><p>Jaskier parts ways with Damon, tipping him and telling him to send his thanks to Olaf, in Vizima and guesses that Geralt is a few towns away still and heads out on foot, his heart leading him towards White Bridge.</p><p>Upon checking in at the White Bridge tavern Jaskier deduces that Geralt had stopped there the night previous and had moved on early this morning, headed towards Rinde.</p><p>Jaskier strikes up a deal with the tavern owner for a free night’s stay, a bath, and dinner as long as he performs from nine that evening until midnight. Jaskier readies himself in his room, relaxing in the hot bath and mentally preparing a list of songs for the evening.</p><p>At nine pm sharp Jaskier is on the mini stage in the bar and is warming up for his performance as the regular crowds shuffle in.</p><p>Jaskier introduces himself and warms up the audience, slipping into the casual routine. After establishing a fairly good picture of the crowd he starts off with a medley of the songs he plans to sing, transitioning right into “Toss A Coin” and finishing with “Her Sweet Kiss” several hours and drinks from appreciative audience members later.</p><p>Jaskier turns in for the night, wanting to get a few hours in before heading to Rinde, hoping that Geralt is still there in the morning.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Djinn-Djin-Djinn</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here's chapter two! I hope I'm writing these boys right. This is something entirely new for me, let me know if I'm doing something wrong, whether it be characterization, world/time inaccuracies, etc.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Jaskier wakes up early next morning, happy to find Geralt was still near Rinde, at least as far as he can tell. Jaskier collects his things and heads out, hoping to get to Rinde before noon.</p>
<p>Jaskier reaches Rinde in record time and pops his head into the local tavern, “has anyone seen my Witcher around? Tall, brooding, white hair, couple of scary looking swords?”</p>
<p>The tavern is mostly empty but the barkeep says Geralt had come into town several days previous around three am and asked for a room and board for himself and Roach, but that neither one of them are there currently, “I think he said he was going fishing.”</p>
<p>Jaskier makes his way around the outskirts of town, following his heart, nose, and ears, listening for the sound of the river and the smell of Roach.</p>
<p>Jaskier lays eyes on Geralt for the first time in almost ten years. Gods it had been too long, the sight takes his breath away.</p>
<p>Jaskier straightens his clothes, brushing invisible dust off and fixing his hair he hums a few bars and launches into a song about Nilfgaardian maidens, he hasn’t sung it in years, “<i>cause you know that this bard, loved ladies from Nilfgaard, cause Nilfgaard can kiss my</i>-ah! Geralt! Hello.”</p>
<p>Geralt tosses a fishing net into the river and reels it back in, he doesn’t react to Jaskier’s enthusiastic greeting. Jaskier tries again, “what’s it been, months? Years? What time is it, anyway?”</p>
<p>In reality Jaskier knew exactly how long it had been since he’d seen Geralt, since the night in Cintra, he’d been counting the minutes, hours, days, weeks, years...but now that he’s with Geralt again his heart is singing, “I heard you were in town. Are you following me, you scamp?”</p>
<p>
  <i>‘As if...more like the exact opposite…’</i>
</p>
<p>“I mean,” he pulls out his flask, “I’m flattered and everything, but you should really think about getting a hobby one of these days,” he swallows some of the stale ale in his flask and grimaces before extending it to the ever silent Witcher. “Do you want some?” Silence. “How are you doing?” I hear you ask.”</p>
<p>“I didn’t,” ah, how he missed the sound of Geralt’s voice, even if he was shrugging Jaskier off or belittling him.</p>
<p>Jaskier rambles on about some imaginary maiden leaving him as Geralt takes his net further down the river, “oh, are we not using friend? Yeah, sure. Let’s just give it another decade.”</p>
<p>He can’t deny the pang in his heart as Geralt continues onward, Jaskier continues rambling on, trying anything he can think of to get Geralt to talk, “is that even a fish?”</p>
<p>“I’m not fishing. I can’t sleep.” </p>
<p>Six whole words, wow, “right. Good. Well, that-that makes sense. Insomuch that is sort of...doesn’t…” </p>
<p>Jaskier can practically see the familiar annoyance flashing off of Geralt, along with something else, something vulnerable. “What’s going on, Geralt? Talk to me.”</p>
<p>Geralt sighs and looks up from his task, eyes locking with Jaskier’s, “a djinn.”</p>
<p>Jaskier’s heart skips a few beats when those haunting amber eyes meet his, “a w-what?”</p>
<p>“I’m looking for a djinn.”</p>
<p>“For a dj-For a djinn? A dj-like a genie,” this is so unlike Geralt, he stifles his chuckles unsuccessfully. “The floaty fellas with the...the bad tempers and the banned magics, that kind of genie?”</p>
<p>“Yes. It’ll grant me wishes,” this time he can’t help it and bursts out laughing,” it’s in this lake somewhere. And I can’t fucking sleep!”</p>
<p>Geralt glares at Jaskier, as he attempts to stop his laughing, before turning back to his fishing, “I don’t mean to play priest’s ear or anything, but has it occurred to you that maybe we’re merely rubbing salve on a tumor?” Jaskier hesitates for only a moment before continuing, which unfortunately means bringing up Cintra and in conjunction, “the Law of Surprise? Destiny? Being unable to escape the child that belongs to you, et cetera, et cetera?”</p>
<p>Jaskier can’t help but exchange in a bit of back and forth banter with Geralt, well, as much as it’s possible to with the mostly silent Witcher, save for a grunt or two, falling into the familiarity, “oh...we are soo having this conversation. Come on, Geralt. Tell me. Be honest. How’s my singing?”</p>
<p>“It’s like ordering a pie and finding it has no filling.”</p>
<p>Jaskier steps back, struggling to contain his emotions, <i>‘ok, that one hurt,’</i> he knew Geralt liked his singing deep down or at least tolerated it.</p>
<p>“Y-you need a nap,” he flails for words until he notices that Geralt has “caught” something, “wow. Wow. What is-What is that?”</p>
<p>Geralt wipes some mud off the top and inspects the top, “it’s a wizard’s seal. The djinn.”</p>
<p>Something overcomes Jaskier in that moment and he reaches out, as if in a trance and snatches the pot away from the unsuspecting Geralt, “do you mind if I-”</p>
<p>“Jaskier,” growls Geralt, reaching for the pot.</p>
<p>“Take back that bit about my fillingless pie. Take it back and you can have your djinny-djin-djinn,” he shakes the pot at Geralt.</p>
<p>“Let go.”</p>
<p>“No! No, let go, you horse’s arse,” they both at the pot and Jaskier stumbles back as Geralt pulls the seal out. Frowning, Jaskier turns the pot upside down, nothing happens, “hmm, that’s a bit of an anticlimax.”</p>
<p>Suddenly a breeze picks up and the sky grows dark around them, “or is it?” Jaskier brushes past Geralt to stand at the water’s edge, shouting commands at the djinn, blinded by his frustration with Geralt’s constant denial of his friendship and hurt about his apparently fillingless pie, not even paying attention to what he’s saying until Geralt pulls him back by the collar of his shirt, “Jaskier. Stop. There are only three wishes.”</p>
<p>“Oh, come on, you always say you want nothing from life, including me as your friend. So, how was I supposed to know that you wanted three wishes all to yourself?”</p>
<p>“I just want some damn peace!”</p>
<p>“Well, here’s your peace,” he throws the pot down between them and it shatters, Geralt growls at him and bends down to collect the pieces.</p>
<p>As he does so, Jaskier stumbles backwards, his back hitting the trunk of a tree, he finds that he can’t breathe, “Ger...Geralt…it,” he tries desperately to choke out a warning to his friend, reaching out for his shoulder, one hand clawing at his own throat as if trying to pry an invisible hand away.</p>
<p>Geralt stands up and turns to face the river, “it’s the djinn,” he throws out his arm casting a powerful aard at the djinn, as the sky clears and the wind dies down Jaskier collapses to his knees behind him, finding it harder and harder to breathe.</p>
<p>He reaches out blindly for something to hold onto, his throat feeling like it’s in ribbons and finds Geralt’s steadying arm right before he vomits a mouthful of blood, “Jaskier?”</p>
<p>Geralt’s grip on his arm tightens as he guides Jaskier to lay down on his side, “just focus on breathing, I’ve got you.” Jaskier tries to speak but all that comes out is a wheezing choke and a wave of pain that threatens to overwhelm him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Apologies all, I know this was a lot of the actual episode. I knew I needed to include some of the djinn episode as that is when Geralt and Jaskier reunite after Cintra, however I didn't plan to include this much, let alone have so much more left to go. Next chapter will wrap up this episode (I HOPE) and then jump into new material. I promise when we get to The Dragon Hunt I'll be wayy more brief in episode content. (Blame the djinn for this, Jaskier in pain, fun to write, yes I'm evil...)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Some Fairytale</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next thing Jaskier knows he’s floating...no not floating, he’s being carried...by Geralt, <i>‘well I must look as bad as I feel.’</i></p>
<p>Geralt all but throws him onto Roach’s back and climbs up in front of him, urging the mare into a steady gallop, reaching back he pulls Jaskier to him, “hold on, Jaskier.”</p>
<p>Jaskier leans against Geralt’s back, struggling to breathe, stay on Roach and stay awake, leaving a trail of bloody vomit behind them. </p>
<p>Before long they ride into a camp, Geralt shouting, “is there a healer here?”</p>
<p>“Yes, yes. Chireadan, the elf healer. Over there,” the guard points towards a tent as Geralt jumps down and all but catches Jaskier as he falls off of Roach.</p>
<p>He helps Jaskier stumble into the tent where he collapses onto the cot, “a djinn in a bottle,” questions the elf healer, “it’s like a fairytale.”</p>
<p>“Without the happy ending. Can you help him?”</p>
<p>Chireadan inspects the bulge in Jaskier’s throat, “oh, dear.”</p>
<p>“What?”</p>
<p>“I assure you I have received the best medical education right here in Rinde, but...these injuries are of a magical nature. I can help with the pain, but it’s a bit like…”</p>
<p>“Putting salve on a tumor,” finishes Geralt.</p>
<p>“No,” Jaskier moans out.</p>
<p>“His throat was attacked, “ explains Chireadan, moving over to his work station. “If the spell’s action isn’t halted as soon as possible, that damage might be irreversible.”</p>
<p>“Wha-” chokes Jaskier, before vomiting another mouthful of blood.</p>
<p>“And the longer he goes untreated,” continues Chireadan, “the more likely it is to spread. He could die.”</p>
<p>“Fuck! Geralt,” Jaskier reaches out for Geralt, who steadies him.</p>
<p>“Uhh...yeah, we won’t let that happen,” he pats Jaskier’s back softly as he chokes.</p>
<p>Chireadan crouches in front of Jaskier and helps him choke down his potion, “the medicine should buy him a few hours, but he needs a magical remedy. You’ll…”</p>
<p>The rest of the conversation fades into the background as the medicine starts to take effect, and the next thing knows Geralt is pulling him to his feet and dragging him back to Roach. </p>
<p>Jaskier attempts to help but his feet are too heavy to lift and when they get to Roach he can’t muster the strength to lift his arms.</p>
<p>Everything is slowly going numb and he barely registers Geralt tossing him up onto Roach.</p>
<p>Geralt swings on in front of him and urges Roach back into a steady gallop, the combination of increasing numbness spreading throughout Jaskier combined with the rhythmic galloping of Roach lulls him into a semiconscious slumber.</p>
<p>When Jaskier next regains complete consciousness he has no idea where he is, “where am I,” he wonders aloud to himself. He props himself up on his side and notices a half naked woman sitting at the edge of the bed, facing away from him. “Um...right. Good. Good. Um...not to be...untoward or anything,” he chuckles nervously.</p>
<p>
  <i>‘Where is Geralt?’</i>
</p>
<p>“But...di-did we...you know...do the...uh,” he stammers, there’s no way.</p>
<p>The mystery woman turns to face him, her eyes alight with a strange purple glow, <i>‘oh, god.’</i></p>
<p>“Ooh, Go-oh, no! No,” he scrambles out of the bed as the woman, no mage, crawls across it after him, “definitely did not butter that biscuit. Look, I am so sorry, but I’ve just remembered I left my,” he backs up around the bed, towards the door as he struggles for words, “cat...on the...stove.”</p>
<p>He pauses when he spots his boots and pulls them on, “I-I really must be going.”</p>
<p>The mage picks up a knife and continues across the room towards him, “express your deepest desires and you can be on your way.”</p>
<p>Jaskier slowly backs away, “well, my deepest desires are currently satisfied, thank you so much.”</p>
<p>Apparently the mage doesn’t like this answer because she thrusts her arm out and he crashes backwards into the wall, held up by her magic, “how’s your throat?”</p>
<p>“Uh…”</p>
<p>“Perhaps you should try some scales,” suggests the mage as she advances on him.</p>
<p>‘Oh, Geralt where are you?’</p>
<p>“<i>Toss a coin to your witcher, O valley of</i>-” the mage surges forwards, her knife extended towards his throat, her other hand crushing his balls, “PENIS! Oh, God!”</p>
<p>The mage presses her blade against Jaskier’s throat, “if you want to keep all you have,” she twists his already crushed balls, “make a damn wish.”</p>
<p>The mage throws Jaskier to the ground and steps back, her arms extended, “make your wish! Do it now!”</p>
<p>“I don’t-I don’t know- I-I wish very badly to leave this place forever.”</p>
<p>The mage begins chanting in Elder and a fierce wind starts up, and a darkness envelops the room. Jaskier scrambles to his feet and all but throws himself from the room, crashing into the hallway outside he lurches blindly forwards, searching for a way out.</p>
<p>He sees sunlight up ahead and surges forward, grabbing the doorframe to keep himself from slamming into the wall he stumbles out into blessed freedom and to his joy, “oh, Geralt. Thank the gods. I might live to see another day. We need to go.”</p>
<p>“Jaskier, you’re okay,” there’s no mistaking the warmth in Geralt’s voice and it takes Jaskier by surprise.</p>
<p>“I’m glad to hear that you give a monkey’s about it,” internally Jaskier wonders why Geralt had left him alone with the clearly homicidal mage.</p>
<p>“Let’s not jump to conclusions. What happened?”</p>
<p>“Well, I was having a rather lovely dream which then turned into a nightmare. There were naked women in both parts. The first one was loving, tender, very generous,” at least he thinks that’s what happened, everything after visiting the elf healer had been a blurry haze. “The second, significantly more terrifying.”</p>
<p>“Tell me about the second one.”</p>
<p>“Well, black hair, devilish eyes, was painting an amphora on her abdomen. You know, the usual,” in his head he adds, <i>‘tried to butcher me.’</i></p>
<p>This seems to catch Geralt’s attention, “she wants to be the vessel.”</p>
<p>“What, you know this woman? Of course you know this woman,” he mutters.</p>
<p>Jaskier continues towards Roach, but Geralt stops behind him, “she wants to become more powerful. But she’ll die.”</p>
<p>“Well, let’s pray for her on our way out of town,” he gestures towards the road as Geralt turns and walks purposefully back towards the manor. “Ughhh,” Jaskier chases after Geralt with Chireadan, who had been waiting up the driveway, on his heels. He dashes up next to Geralt, “are you perhaps short of a marble?”</p>
<p>“You have to go in there, don’t you? I recognize the look,” puts in Chireadan, taking Geralt by the arm, quite unhelpfully. “I know how you feel.”</p>
<p>“You’re making me uncomfortable,” says Geralt and Jaskier glares at the elf.</p>
<p>“Oh, no, no, no, no, no,” says Jaskier, running in front of Geralt. “Do not tell me that this is finally the moment you’ve decided to actually care about someone other than yourself? Leave the very sexy but insane witch to her inevitable demise!”</p>
<p>“She saved your life, Jaskier. I can’t let her die,” Geralt brushes past Jaskier and back into the manor.</p>
<p>A few minutes after Geralt walks in a man stumbles out, “sir, what’s going on in that house?”</p>
<p>“My house,” cracks start to appear in the top level of the manor, “and...I have no idea.”</p>
<p>A few minutes later the entire top floor collapses and with it Jaskier’s heart.</p>
<p>Chireadan follows Jaskier around the side of the manor, “are you sure they were up there?”</p>
<p>Jaskier shakes his head in disbelief, trying to control his breathing, “this can’t be happening. This can’t be happening.”</p>
<p>“She could not have survived it.”</p>
<p>“Why did Geralt go in there? It doesn’t make any sense. What, to save a mad fucking witch? Why,” he asks, getting increasingly upset.</p>
<p>“Because she was magnificent,” declares Chireadan.</p>
<p>Jaskier falls to his knees, “what am I supposed to do now, hm?” Chireadan wanders away as Jaskier continues, “it wasn’t supposed to go this way. I’m gonna write you… the best song…So that everyone remembers who you were, what we did, everything we saw. And I will sing it… for the rest of my days. He always said I had the most wonderful singing voice.”</p>
<p>Chireadan rushes to Jaskier and kneels in front of him, “they’re alive.”</p>
<p>“Bollocks,” Jaskier gets up and goes back the way Chireadan came from until he finds a broken first floor window. “Geralt?”</p>
<p>‘What the hell?’ Geralt is very much alive and...and… Jaskier feels his heart cracking again. Geralt is having sex with the mage, <i>‘that tried to kill me.’</i></p>
<p>“Oh, they’re alive. They’re really alive! Whoo! I mean, he-”</p>
<p>Chireadan pulls Jaskier away, “come on.”</p>
<p>“Whoa, hang on!”</p>
<p>Jaskier stomps up towards the road and finds Roach tethered to a tree a few feet away. Jaskier greets Roach, “hey, girl,” and threads his fingers through her mane. Jaskier unhooks his bag and lute from Roach’s saddlebag and starts towards the tavern he knew Geralt had been staying at.</p>
<p>Jaskier asks for a room at the tavern and a bath in exchange for his usual deal of a night of entertainment. He heads up, stores his bag and is more than ready when the bath is brought up. He disrobes and sinks into the hot bath with a long sigh. It had been a really really long day.</p>
<p>Jaskier finishes his bath regrettably soon and puts on one of his nicer outfits and heads down to the tavern, lute in hand. </p>
<p>He takes his place on the little set-up stage, introduces himself and then launches into his first song.</p>
<p>Geralt walks in a few songs into Jaskier’s set and walks straight up the stairs, <i>‘don’t mind me, just spreading songs of your glory. Thanks for letting me know you’re alive.’</i></p>
<p>Jaskier finishes his set without much enthusiasm, but manages to scrape up enough to pay for his room and bath.</p>
<p>Jaskier trudges up to bed, flops down on the bed and sighs heavily, <i>‘oh, Geralt. What do I have to do to be worthy of your attention. I hope you’re happy, that’s all I want for you.’</i></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Again apologies for the episode heavy chapter. I did my best to cut some of the content which seemed appropriate considering Jaskier described most of it as dream. I promise there will be new content next chapter! I hope you guys all enjoy!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Her Sweet Kiss</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Time Jump till end of Rare Species
</p>
<hr/><p>Jaskier sits on a rock a few feet away from where Geralt and Yennefer and standing in front of Borch, he can hear their raised voices from where he sits and can feel Geralt’s pain like a knife in his heart.</p><p>A few moments later Yennefer stalks past him, tears in her eyes. Jaskier takes his cue and gets to his feet. Geralt and Borch are still talking but, moments later Borch walks past Geralt and up towards the cave.</p><p>Jaskier approaches Geralt, sensing emotional distress coming off of him in waves, “phew! What a day! I imagine you’re probably-”</p><p>“Dammit, Jaskier,” shouts Geralt, rounding on him and rendering the bard speechless.</p><p>“Why is it whenever I find myself in a pile of shit these days, it’s you, shoveling it?”</p><p>Geralt advances on Jaskier, who takes a step back, “well, that’s not fair.”</p><p>“The Child Surprise, the djinn, all of it, “ Geralt spits, “if life could give me one blessing it would be to take you,” he shoves his finger at Jaskier, “off my hands.”</p><p>And with that Jaskier’s heart breaks in half, “right. Uh...right, then. I’ll...I’ll go get the rest of the story from the others.”</p><p>Barely holding back a wail of anguish and tears, Jaskier turns away, “see you around, Geralt.”</p><p>Geralt doesn’t respond.</p><p>Jaskier stumbles back down the mountain path, vision blurry from pain and the constant flood of tears. </p><p>He can’t think. He can’t breathe. It’s taking all his energy to keep moving forwards and to stay upright. </p><p>Jaskier continues blindly forwards in a haze, on autopilot, trapped in his head and in the unbearable ache in his heart.</p><p>It isn’t until he trips on a root and comes crashing to the ground that he realizes that night has almost fallen and he has absolutely no idea where he is.</p><p>Jaskier forces himself to his knees and manages to crawl under the low growing bows of a pine. He wails his pain aloud and curls into a ball, shivering as the night creeps in.
</p>
<hr/><p>Geralt remains facing the edge of the cliff for a long time after Jaskier leaves, his anger slowly fading, leaving behind a bitter regret. He sets up camp for the night, knowing how dangerous the trail back down can be after dark and hopes Jaskier has caught up with the others. He vows to track the bard down the following day and make sure he is safe.</p><p>The next morning Geralt is up with the sun and hurrying his way back down the mountain with the speed and surefootedness only a Witcher can possess. </p><p>The sun is just reaching the highest point in the sky when he reaches the camp at the base of the mountain. He rushes to Roach and stops dead in his tracks when he sees Jaskier’s bag is still hanging off of her saddle. The bard had only brought his lute with them up the mountain as he refused to ever be separated from it.</p><p>Geralt calls out, “has anyone seen the bard?”</p><p>Yarpen calls back to him, “not since yesterday at the mountain top. Didn’t he come down with you?”</p><p>“No, he said he was going to catch up with you guys, left not too long after you did.”</p><p>“Don’t know what to tell ya, we never saw him.”</p><p>Geralt turns and runs back the way he’d come, thinking furiously. He must’ve gotten lost on the way back down or else Geralt would’ve run into him on his own way down. Geralt has no idea where to start so he quickly travels higher up the mountain to the place where the trail gets drastically thinner, he must’ve made it this far, but from here he could’ve wandered off anywhere.

</p><p>Geralt examines the trail carefully, searching for any sign of where the bard’s trail went away from the others. He notices one trail overlaps the others heading down in one direction, these tracks are more of a dragging shuffle than normal hiking footsteps and Geralt decides to follow them.</p><p>He follows the tracks slowly and carefully as they get further and further away from the main group. A frigid wind whips up as the sun begins to set and Geralt knows the temperatures will soon drop well below freezing, no place for a thinly dressed bard with no shelter. He pushes the thought away, fighting to remain positive even as the cold full moon rises.
</p>
<hr/><p>Jaskier shivers uncontrollably, the hollow in the earth he’d scraped out under the bows of the pine doing very little to keep him warm. His blood stained fingers tremble as he forces down the last rock hard morsels of the bread he’d had from the beginning of the journey up the mountain.</p><p>Jaskier fights the urge to fall asleep, it's so tempting and he's so cold but he knows if he falls asleep he might never wake again. </p><p>Through chattering teeth he whispers the words to a song he’d been working on:<br/>
<i>I'm weak my love, and I am wanting<br/>
If this is the path I must trudge<br/>
I welcome my sentence<br/>
Give to you my penance<br/>
Garrotter, jury and judge</i></p><p>He’d long since run out of tears to cry, but his heart aches as he sings, the bitter cold doing little to numb the pain in his heart.</p><p>Jaskier’s eyes begin to slide shut and he struggles to keep singing:<br/>
<i>But the story is this<br/>
She’ll destroy with her sweet kiss<br/>
Her<br/>
Sweet<br/>
Kiss</i>
</p>
<hr/><p>“Jaskier? Jaskier, where are you?” Geralt calls out warily. He could swear that he’d just heard the bard singing.</p><p>
  <i>Toss a coin to your Witcher</i>
</p><p>There! Geralt is sure he’d heard him that time. “Jaskier! It’s Geralt, where are you?”</p><p>“Geralt?” Jaskier’s quiet response is barely audible.</p><p>“Yes, Jaskier. I’m coming, just keep talking or singing, just don’t close your eyes,” Geralt heads towards the sound of Jaskier’s voice, using it to guide him, having lost the trail in the dense undergrowth some distance behind him.
</p>
<hr/><p>Jaskier forces his eyes open, he’d heard something, but it couldn’t be Geralt. Geralt had gotten what he’d wanted, he was finally free of him. Why would he come back or even notice Jaskier hadn’t made it to the others?</p><p>“Jaskier?”</p><p>There was no mistaking it that time. Geralt. Jaskier calls out as loud as he can, voice and throat raw, “Geralt? I’m here!”</p><p>“Jaskier?” This time Geralt’s voice is further away. <i>‘He can’t hear me!’</i></p><p>Jaskier struggles to uncurl himself and crawl out from under the pine, “wait! Geralt! I’m here!”</p><p>A twig snaps behind Jaskier and he turns to look behind him, ready to embrace his Witcher.</p><p>A scream catches in Jaskier’s throat, <i>‘that’s definitely not Geralt.’</i> </p><p>A large hairy creature with glowing yellow eyes emerges from the woods, sharp teeth and long claws glinting in the moonlight.</p><p>Jaskier scrambles backwards even though he knows he’s too slow. “GER-” the cry dies in his throat as the creatures razor sharp claws rake across his throat and everything goes dark.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So sorry this took so long. Life started to get busy again and I was stuck for a bit trying to figure out how to start this chapter. I knew I wanted to get to the mountain, but I wasn't sure how to get there. A time jump just seems like cheating, but oh well. </p><p>Lyrics from "Her Sweet Kiss" and "Toss A Coin To Your Witcher" from the Netflix Series Soundtrack (obvs) and our wonderful Jaskier himself (Joey Batey)</p><p>5/23/20: Edited for some minor spelling and tense errors...downside of writing at 2am</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Oh F**k Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So sorry this update took so long! Life really picked back up and then got super busy. Plus I got distracted by my other current fandom right now, Eureka (go watch all 77eps while we wait endlessly for Season 2 of The Witcher). I hope to get another chapter out this week *fingers crossed*. Meanwhile, I hope this was worth the wait, enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Geralt crashes through the undergrowth, his sword at the ready. Jaskier’s strangled cry ringing in his ears. “JASKIER? JASKIER, WHERE ARE YOU?”</p>
<p>The cry had been so far away and he’d heard nothing since. Geralt skids to a halt on the slippery ground. Blood.</p>
<p>Geralt follows the scent, his mind whirling. The scent grows stronger and stronger until Geralt comes to a small clearing. </p>
<p>The smell is overwhelming here. Blood. Jaskier. The smell of lute resin. And something foreign. Foreign and most definitely monster. <i>‘Fuck.’</i></p>
<p>The scent is strongest at the far edge of the clearing. Geralt, sword drawn, crosses the clearing warily. His senses on high alert. At the base of a pine with low growing bows there’s a large pool of blood. The smell chokes Geralt and brings him to his knees at the foot of the pine. Reaching under it Geralt carefully withdraws Jaskier’s lute, fingers gently brushing against the bloody marks Jaskier’s raw fingertips had left on the beautiful wood. </p>
<p>Geralt slings the lute over his shoulder, jaw set tight with determination to track down Jaskier and his attacker.</p><hr/>
<p>When Jaskier comes to the first thing that hits him is a wave of nauseating pain, <i>‘oh god, what happened?’</i> He tries to think back but his memories are all foggy.</p>
<p>The second thing that hits him is the god awful smell. Blood and death.</p>
<p>Jaskier cracks open his eyes and immediately wishes he hadn’t, “oh fuck me.”</p>
<p>He’s hanging upside down, his ankles bound by chain, above a large metal trough in what appears to be a cave or tunnel. His arms swing freely and he stifles a cry of alarm when his hand bumps something very cold and very flesh like. </p>
<p>Jaskier glances to the side and promptly heaves up the meager contents of his stomach. Hanging by their ankles, strung up over the trough, necks slashed open and dripping are people. Men. Women. Young. Old. Farmers. Soldiers. Nearly a dozen of them all together. All dead. Their blood dripping into the trough below them.</p>
<p>A low growl sounds from somewhere in the dark. A pair of yellow eyes flash in the darkness. A flash of long, sharp claws. An explosion of white hot pain and Jaskier’s world fades to black.</p><hr/>
<p>Geralt follows the blood trail as it winds through the thick woods, trying not to lose hope. So much blood. </p>
<p>Eventually the blood trail starts to weaken until it disappears altogether. Geralt halts, perplexed by the sudden disappearance. He looks around, “hmmm.”</p>
<p>Geralt circles the area carefully, eventually picking up the combined scent trail of Jaskier and whatever monster attacked him.</p>
<p>Geralt tracks Jaskier through the woods until he reaches another small clearing, drenched with Jaskier’s scent, although it strangely branches off into two different directions. </p>
<p>Perplexed, Geralt follows the strongest scent, alarm coursing through him when he once again picks up the scent of blood. </p>
<p>Geralt bursts out of the woods besides a small stream. Jaskier lying face down, unmoving, the frigid water tinged red around him.</p>
<p>Geralt hurtles towards him and slides to his knees next to the bank, hauling Jaskier into his arms. The bard’s shirt has been ripped to bloody shreds, deep claw marks criss cross across Jaskier’s chest. His skin has a sickly pallor to it and is ice cold. Geralt feels for a pulse and then starts giving Jaskier CPR. “Breathe, dammit.”</p>
<p>Jaskier convulses and throws up water with shuddering gasps. “Ger-”</p>
<p>“Shut up, bard.” Geralt rips what remains of Jaskier’s shirt off and tears it into strips to bind across the horrible wounds in his chest before pulling off his own shirt and helping Jaskier put it on.</p>
<p>Geralt picks Jaskier up and makes his way as quickly as he dares back to the main trail and then down the mountain, holding the frozen, half dead bard to his chest. </p>
<p>Geralt reaches Roach in record time and tosses the bard up before climbing on behind him and urging Roach into motion back towards Caingorn.</p><hr/>
<p>Jaskier smiles happily, he and Geralt are sharing a fish next to a fire under the stars, Roach grazes nearby. They are on their way to Kaer Morhen to spend the winter. </p>
<p>A cold breeze blows and threatens to extinguish their fire. A twig snaps behind Jaskier and he turns to look. Nothing. </p>
<p>“Geralt did you hear that?” Jaskier turns back to face Geralt, but he’s gone, as is Roach and the warm fire.</p>
<p>Jaskier shivers and peers into the pale light of the moonlit forest around him. “Geralt?”</p>
<p>Another twig snaps behind him and he whirls to look again. A glowing pair of yellow eyes stare into his. “G-Geralt?”</p>
<p>Geralt steps out into the moonlight, but as he draws closer to Jaskier his features begin to morph, dark hair sprouting from beneath his clothes, claws growing rapidly from his hands, teeth and face morphing into long fangs and a flat animalistic snout.</p>
<p>“Geralt” lunges for Jaskier, hissing accusations, claws flashing.</p>
<p>Jaskier screams. “GERALT!”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>